F8rever
by Nala Matter
Summary: ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando todo está perdido? Cuando la muerte es lo único seguro, ¿lo dejarías ir? Isabella nunca pensó que el día más importante de su vida la arruinaría para siempre. Luego de años en una nube del olvido, Bella debe volver a la vida para juntar las piezas de lo que fue su vida y resolver el enigma en el que vive ahora.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es solamente mía.**

"**F8rever"**

**Para Siempre**

**Summary: **¿Qué se puede hacer cuando todo está perdido? Cuando la muerte es lo único seguro, ¿lo dejarías ir? Isabella nunca pensó que el día más importante de su vida la arruinaría para siempre. Luego de años en una nube del olvido, Bella debe volver a la vida para juntar las piezas de lo que fue su vida antes y resolver el enigma en el que vive ahora.

Su pasado era un misterio, su presente estaba estancado y su futuro era lejano.

* * *

**Capítulo Primero  
**

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Tú eres el miedo nocturno.  
Tú eres la mañana cuando está clara.  
Cuando acaba, tú eres el comienzo.  
Tú eres mi cabeza, eres mi corazón.**

**No hay luz, no hay luz en tus brillantes ojos azules,**  
**nunca supe que la luz del día pudiera ser tan violenta,**  
**Una revelación a la luz del día,**  
**No puedes elegir lo que se queda y lo que se desvanece.**

**Y haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras,**  
**no hay luz, no hay luz,**  
**dime qué quieres que diga.**  
**  
No hay luz, no hay luz.**

**….**

Bella estaba mirándose por última vez en el gran espejo que tenía frente a ella. En él vio no a una muchacha, sino a una mujer. A una mujer con una gran sonrisa indeleble de felicidad. Todo en su vida estaba encajando por primera vez, perfectamente, y hoy, era el día en que todo culminaba. Aunque sólo era el final del comienzo. Pasó su mano por el abultado vestido que llevaba puesto, era de un blanco radiante haciéndola parecer una princesa.

Alice y Esme la dejaron por un momento para que ella tuviera unos segundos de privacidad. Al lado del gran espejo estaba un mueblecito de madera del cual empezó a sonar una música que se le hacía conocida, claro que la conocía ya que era el tono de su celular.

Curiosa fue hacia él, porque: _¿quién podría llamarla a solo veinte minutos de su boda?_ Lo tomó y al ver la pantalla no reconoció el número. Un mal presentimiento la embargo y contestó.

— ¿Aló? —Dijo dudosa.

— ¿Con Isabella Swan? —Preguntó una voz rasposa.

— Sí, con ella. Dígame.

— Me alegro que sea usted quien haya atendido, ya que de otra manera hubiese sido un fastidio —dijo un hombre con arrogancia.

— ¿Con quién hablo?

— Creo que esa no es la pregunta correcta —dijo con ironía— sino más bien ¿se encuentra sola en esa habitación?

Instintivamente Isabella contesto, ya que, _¿qué daño le podría hacer?_ — Sí, ¿por qué?

— Escuche bien lo que le voy a decir y nada de hacer algo estúpido porque la vida de su prometido está en juego, sólo diga sí y no cuando se lo pida —esta vez la voz del hombre fue mucho más seria y calculada.

Ella no lo podía creer. Anonada se quedo en silencio.

— Bien, veo que nos entendemos. Va a salir sin que nadie la vea en dirección a la calle que da con el estacionamiento enfrente de una pequeña plaza detrás del hotel. Allí habrá un auto negro esperándola.

— Pero no pued... —dijo ella horrorizada.

— No está entendiendo —le dijo fuertemente—. Si usted no lo hace mataremos a su lindo Cullen.

— ¿Cómo sé si es verdad lo que usted me está diciendo? —Preguntó nerviosa, agarrándose del mueble para mantener el equilibrio.

— Oh, qué mal, odio que desconfíen de mí… pero para que vea que soy bueno, se lo pasaré.

Bella espero por un momento en que de la otra línea se escucharon unos pasos y por fin una voz habló:

— Bella, no... —Escuchó un quejido adolorido y se le quebró el corazón— no, no lo hagas. No los escuches, por favor.

Un estruendoso golpe se escucho como si algo cayera fuertemente, quebrándose.

— Veo que nuestro Cullen no está cooperando, pero creo que usted lo hará. Tiene dos minutos para estar afuera y no le diga nada a nadie, tenemos todo vigilado —rió siniestramente—. Tic, tac, Isabella. El tiempo corre. —Y se cortó la llamada.

Nerviosa Bella no sabía qué hacer. Instintivamente miró hacia la venta que daba a la calle y vio a cuatro grandes hombres que miraban fijamente la ventana. _Esperándola. Acechándola. _

Sin perder más tiempo se escabulló, logrando salir sin que nadie la viera. Ya cuando estuvo en la parte del estacionamiento subió rápidamente escaleras arriba y corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La gente extrañada de verla vestida de novia, pero ella seguía corriendo ya cansada por la gran cantidad de tela que traía sobre su delgado cuerpo. Pasó unas partes llenas de lodo y tierra, le importó nada que llevara el vestido puesto, solamente quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Las calles de New York se le hicieron eternas, cada paso que daba era dirigido por el latido de su corazón. Sentía miedo, pero más fuerte era la desesperación. Su respiración era errática, necesitando todo el control para no desmayarse en medio de la calle. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el día más feliz de su vida se convertiría en el peor? En el día en el que su vida cambiaría para siempre, de mal manera.

Después de un tormentoso correr encontró el auto negro, tocó el vidrio polarizado y dos grandes hombres negros se bajaron sin decir palabra alguna, le abrieron la puerta y ella entro en su infierno personal.

A medida que avanzaban su corazón latía más y más fuerte hasta el punto en el que su propio latido era lo único que escuchaba. Algunas cuadras ya en marcha el hombre le dijo que tenía que vendarle los ojos, ella aceptó y la vendó con una gruesa cinta negra muy apretada, despeinando su elaborado peinado, el que a Alice le había costado horas hacer, pero tampoco le importo.

Anduvo cerca de casi dos horas, aunque pudo haber sido más o menos, no estaba segura ya que los nervios la tenían presa.

_**Todo estará bien, todo estará bien**_, se repetía internamente. Cuando el auto se detuvo, le sacaron la venda y se bajo. Vio grandes galpones, también vio como el sol descendía acercándose al crepúsculo. En una parte de su mente pensó que el sol se escondía para no presenciar lo que iba ocurrir. _Que cerca estaba ella de la verdad._

Lentamente abrieron un gran portón de metal. Todo era tan escalofriante. Adentro, el lugar tenía grandes ventanales hacia arriba por donde entraba escasa luz, guiada por ella se encontró con una horrenda vista.

Tirado en el piso, inconsciente, estaba Edward. Corrió hacia él. Se incoó y tomo su rosto delicadamente viéndolo, estaba todo golpeado y con sangre.

— Edward, amor, despierta. Por favor, mírame ¡Edward, Edward! —Lo llamaba pero él no respondía. En ese momento pensó lo peor; _no, no, no,_ se repetía mientras lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Un hombre rubio se acerco a ellos, era el tipo más horrible que había visto en su vida.

— ¡Vamos Eddy, no te hagas! —Le decía sínicamente, de repente le pegó una fuerte patada en sus costillas haciendo que Edward gimiera.

— ¡Déjelo! —Le gritó Bella, pero el tipo le volvió a pegar y le hizo una seña a otro que traía un gran balde. En cosa de segundos lo vació completamente sobre Edward, mojando también a Bella.

Al tercer golpe Edward reaccionó abriendo lentamente sus ojos adoloridos.

— Bella... —Gimió. La expresión de dolor que tenía en su rostro jamás se le olvidaría a Bella.

— Amor—dijo ella, lanzándose a sus brazos. Le dio un beso y lo abrazó como si así pudiera salvarlo.

Edward se volteo para ver al hombre. —James, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Déjala ir.

— Te dije que por las buenas o las malas harías lo que te pedía —se acercó a él y lo tiró del pelo sacándolo del lado de Bella—. Te lo advertí maldito —y volvió a arrojarlo al suelo. Bella se dio cuenta que Edward traía el traje de novio pero sin la chaqueta y también vio en el mal estado en que se encontraba. Sus pantalones estaban llenos de tierra, quizá por todas las veces que lo habían arrastrado, y su camisa repleta de manchas rojas.

Bella se acercó nuevamente a Edward y escuchó cómo James reía asquerosamente. Pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su cara. Había algo en la mirada de James que hizo que a Bella se le enfriara la sangre.

—Y bien desgraciado, qué me dices ahora —se acercó a Bella tirándola fuertemente de su brazo—. No nos habías dicho lo guapa que era —tocó su piel provocando nauseas en ella. Su cuerpo entero lo rechazaba.

— ¡SUELTALA! —Gritó Edward, se levanto como pudo pero James fue más rápido y sacó una pistola apuntando la cabeza de Bella, ella horrorizada ahogó un grito.

James le hizo otra señal a un hombre y empezaron a rociar por todas partes a lo que ella pudo reconocer que era algún combustible, debido al horrible olor que llego hasta su nariz.

— Okey, Edward, te digo por última vez que me digas la maldita clave o los calcinaré a ti y a la preciosura de tu zorra. —Le decía mientras pasaba la pistola por la piel de Bella.

— Maldita sea, James ¡ya te dije que no lo sé!

— Respuesta equivocada —dijo dando un tiro a quema ropa hacía Edward.

— ¡EDWARD! —Gritó en llanto Bella. James la tiró al lado de él.

Sus rodillas chocaron con el frio suelo haciéndole un gran daño. Lo intentó abrazar y tomar de su rostro pero sus manos temblaban de miedo y horror. — Mi amor, escúchame ¡Edward! —Gritaba Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y todo paso muy deprisa. De pronto vio que todo empezó a ponerse rojo y vio como las llamas emergían como si el infierno se hiciera presente quedando solo ellos dos.

— Bella... —Gimió.

— Aguanta por favor, Edward no me dejes, quédate conmigo. —Entre sollozos le pedía.

—Te amo, Bella. —Se acerco lentamente a sus labios dando un tierno y dulce último beso.

—Y o también mi amor. —Presionó suavemente para que no perdiera tanta sangre pero era imposible, sus manos y su hermoso vestido blanco perla estaban bañados completamente por su sangre. Una sangre espesa y roja que la asfixiaba.

— Te ves hermosa, Bella. Siempre soñé con verte así un día. —dijo él en un tono demasiado bajo, apagado.

— Lucha por nosotros. —Le pidió. Puso su rostro en su hombro para sentir su olor inigualable.

— No puedo, Bella... perdóname...

— No, no, no. Me lo prometiste, mi vida. —Él suavemente intento secarle sus lágrimas pasando débilmente su mano por su rostro.

Todo el lugar ardía formando un círculo donde ellos estaban, formado por las llamas.

— No llores, mi amor —le toco su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón—. Recuerda… un solo corazón, amor. Sé que las cosas no salieron como queríamos pero... —una punzada le llegó y se quejo retorciéndose por el dolor.

— No hables, estaremos bien, lo estaremos, lo estaremos —se repetía incansablemente aunque era algo imposible. El tiempo se les estaba acabando.

—No mi amor, no lo estaremos. Bella recuerda que siempre te voy a amar, eres la única en mi corazón. —Prometió.

— Edward, por favor no me hagas esto, me prometiste que nunca me ibas dejar, ¡diablos, me lo prometiste! —Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y ella lo único que veía era su rostro apoderado por el dolor mientras que no paraba de rogar para que no la dejara—. Edward tu eres todo para mí.

Sonrió débilmente. — Mi pequeña Bella... lo lamento tanto, amor —tomó su mano acariciándola lentamente y ella se apego más a él. Veía como el fuego los amenazaba pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único vital era que él se quedara.

— Necesito de tu amor, necesito de ti. —Le dijo ella. Quería hacerle saber cuán importante era que él se quedara. Lo sabía, era egoísta, pero era la verdad.

— Desde el cielo te estaré cuidando cariño y cuando sea el tiempo adecuado nos volveremos a ver —le dio un beso en su frente—. Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo... —y al decir esto dio su último aliento.

— No, no, no, ¡EDWARD, EDWARD!—Gritaba Bella pero él ya no la escuchaba. Movía de su cuerpo para que reaccionara pero todo era en vano.

Un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su alma brotó. Se aferro a su cuerpo como si esa fuese la manera de mantenerlo con ella.

— ¡No, no, no….! —Se repetía.

Pero él ya se había ido y las llamas las habían alcanzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia :D Es un fic que había escrito hace mucho pero que nunca me anime a subirlo, y hoy me dedique todo (bueno casi todo) el día en editar la historia :3**

**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado. No sé porque soy tan adicta al drama pero me encanta escribirlo jijij. **

**Como siempre recordarles que en facebook hay un grupo donde subo imágenes, música, trailer, ect, ect. En mi perfil estan los links de todo, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme, no muerdo ñ.ñ Y bueno si el terremoto no me mata pronto les traeré el nuevo cap. **

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**Con cariño Nala. **


End file.
